SITADLRK
by Tache
Summary: A story involving the Three Angel, Demon Lords and Royal Knights.


**Sorry about the title. I thought for weeks and could not this of anything to call this. I tried for something generic, but all that came to me was Story Involving the Three Angels, Demon Lords and Royal Knights. Obviously that was way to long so I abbreviated it... I might change it in the future if I ever think of anything.  
**

* * *

Two Digimon flew towards a castle one clear night. One of these Digimon was a dragon man type. He wore armor all over his body. Three horns came out of his metal covered head. Red hair shot out from the back. On his back he wore a shield with the Crest of Courage on it. His arms were covered by metal claws. His companion was a wolf whose entire body was covered with metal. He had two metal wing type things coming from his back with beams of light that shot from them. His metal tail was tipped by a blade. These two Digimon were flying at top speed. The metal wolf turned to his companion.

"Will you hurry up, WarGreymon. We're going to be late at this rate." The metal wolf insisted.

"Calm down, MetalGarurumon." The Digimon known as WarGreymon told him, "I'm sure we still have lots of time before the birth of the young angel lord."

"But what if we miss it?" MetalGarurumon inquired. WarGreymon let out a sigh. His companion could be such a worry wart at times.

"It won't be the end of the world if we miss it. We will still be able to see him and congratulate both Seraphimon and Ophanimon." WarGreymon calmly told him. MetalGarurumon frowned.

"But it would still damage our image." He pointed out.

"Not if we tell them important business made us late." WarGreymon suggested.

"You call combing your hair important business?" The metal wolf barked, causing the dragon man to flinch.

"Well this party is pretty formal and I want to look my best when I first meet the young lord." WarGreymon defended himself. "Besides, we don't need to tell them what important business made us late." The two flew in silence for a few moments as the approached the castle.

"Well it still doesn't feel right to me." MetalGarurumon said as the two landed before the castle. An Angemon was guarding the front gate. The angel noticed the two and approached them.

"Halt! State your business here!" The angel demanded.

"We're here for the party celebrating the birth of the young lord." WarGreymon told him.

"Were you invited?" Angemon asked him. The two nodded.

"We were invited as members of the Royal Knights." MetalGarurumon stated. The angel looked the two up and down suspiciously.

"I was not informed that a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were members of the Royal Knights. Do you have any proof of your claim?" He demanded. While these two Digimon didn't seem like evil doers to him, he was under strict orders to make sure that this party would not be crashed. Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon turned to each other. WarGreymon was scratching the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we're not members of the Royal Knights as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." He stated.

"Guess we need to be in our other form." The metal wolf stated, nodded to his companion who nodded back. The two began to glow as bright lights surrounded their bodies. These two lights fused together shining brightly. When the light faded one being stood in its place. On his left arm was the head of WarGreymon. The Brave Shield sat on his left shoulder. On his right arm was the head of MetalGarurumon. Some of the metal wolf's spike sat on his right shoulder. Angemon let out a gasp as he recognised the Digimon before him.

"Oh, Omegamon, I'm sorry I questioned you." The angel apologized.

"That's quite alright." Omegamon answered in an almighty voice, which was a combination of both WarGreymon's and MetalGarurumon's, "I should have known to have shown myself like this from the beginning." The angel gave the Royal Knight a bow.

"Anyways, they are expecting you in the Great Hall. Just follow the main corridor and you'll get there." Angemon told him and opened up the gate. Omegamon walked through the gate, splitting back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon as he walked down the corridor. Back to normal, WarGreymon let out a sigh.

"You know, as cool as Omegamon is, I really do prefer just being myself." The dragon man admitted.

"I understand." His companion said, "It is nice having my thoughts being my own and not shared, even if it is with my best friend." WarGreymon looked at him amused.

"What, scared I might blab your deepest, darkest secrets to everyone tonight?" He teased. The metal wolf growled at him.

"You wouldn't dare." WarGreymon just looked away as the two entered the Great Hall. The hall was filled with many high ranking Digimon. Several of their fellow Royal Knights were present. As the two looked around, they were approached by an old friend of theirs.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, you finally made it." This was a blue dragon like Digimon covered with black armor. He stood on two legs. From his back shot two huge red wings.

"Sorry, we're late, Imperialdramon." WarGreymon apologized, "But we had some important business to attend to before arriving." MetalGarurumon shot his companion a glare, but decided to sort of go along with it.

"Yeah, it was really important business that had absolutely nothing to do with WarGreymon combing his hair." This earned the metal wolf a whack from WarGreymon. Imperialdramon just laughed.

"Well the important thing is that you both are here now and you didn't miss a thing." He said and motioned towards an egg that sat at the front of the room on a pedestal, "As you can clearly see, the egg has yet to hatch."

"See, I told you we had plenty of time." WarGreymon told his companion proudly.

"It still wouldn't have hurt to get here earlier." MetalGarurumon retorted.

"So anyways, have you two had the chance to meet Seraphimon and Ophanimon yet?" Imperialdramon asked them before a fight could start.

"Well we attended their wedding last year, but we didn't get the chance to personally meet them." WarGreymon explained.

"Plus we were Omegamon at the time so they wouldn't even recognise us from them." MetalGarurumon pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't be too worried about them recognising you from their wedding." Imperialdramon told the two Digimon, "If I remember correctly, they were unable to take their eyes off of each other during the entire ceremony. Besides, I'm more curious if you can recognise them." This statement caused the two to blink.

"But why wouldn't we recognise them?" WarGreymon asked, "We were looking at them the whole ceremony."

"Plus I have an excellent memory." MetalGarurumon stated proudly. This intrigued Imperialdramon.

"Well then why don't you point them out to me right now?" He challenged the metal wolf. With a slight chuckle, MetalGarurumon began scanning the room for the couple.

"This ought to be a piece of cake." He commented as he began. He scanned over the room once, not spotting the couple he remembered from the wedding. This didn't cause him to panic though. Maybe they were just standing behind someone else. He scanned the room a second time, still not seeing them. He started walking around to change his viewpoint. After a minute, he walked back over to Imperialdramon. "Are you sure they are in here? I can't find them anywhere." Imperialdramon let out a small chuckle.

"They're in here." He told him. MetalGarurumon blinked.

"Have you gone crazy? I don't see them anywhere." MetalGarurumon said.

"I know they are here. I'm looking at them right now." At this statement, both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon turned in the direction Imperialdramon was looking. In that direction they saw two of their fellow Royal Knights talking to an armored couple. The one knight wore white armor with bits of blue and gold. He had two large slightly tattered purple wings. Two horns came from the side of his head. The other knight pink armor with gold bits. He had a large golden weapon on his right armor with a pink cross on it. This knight had a rather effeminate air about him.

The one armored figure was completely covered in armor. His armor was silver, blue, and gold. He had ten golden wings coming from his back. A gold cloth came from his armor with DigiCode written on it. On the center of his armor was the Crest of Hope. A female companion stood beside him. She was dressed in a tealish color armor. Unlike her companion, he armor didn't cover her entire body. Her mouth and belly were left exposed. She had eight solid gold wings, with two feathered wings beneath them. Her armor formed a skirt, and had white cloth flowing our underneath.

"All I see is Dynasmon and LordKnightmon talking to and armored couple." WarGreymon finally said after observing what Imperialdramon was looking at.

"Yeah, that armored couple is Seraphimon and Ophanimon." Imperialdramon said with amusement in his voice. This information made WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon do a double take. They stared at the armored couple and blinked.

"No wonder I didn't recognise them." MetalGarurumon finally said, "They weren't wearing all that armor at their wedding."

"They really look different with it on." WarGreymon commented.

"They actually wear their armor all the time in public. Their wedding was the only time they've shown what they look like without it to the public. You should feel honored." Imperialdramon explained, "Anyways, lets go over so you two can introduce yourselves." The group walked over. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were both nervous as they walked over to the couple. What should they say? Would they end up making a bad impression? Luckily for them, Imperialdramon was the first to speak.

"Congratulations on the birth of your child." He said as his group approached, getting the other groups attention. Ophanimon smiled at him.

"Thanks, Imperialdramon, but I really think you should save your congratulations until the egg actually hatches." She told him. She looked at both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. "Who are these two? I don't believe I've met them before." Imperialdramon turned slightly to his companions.

"Then allow me to introduce to you WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." He told her, "They actually fuse together to form Omegamon, one of the Royal Knights."

"Oh yeah, wasn't Omegamon at our wedding?" Seraphimon asked, joining in the conversation. Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon nodded at him in response.

"Yeah, we were, although I didn't realised you noticed we were there." WarGreymon told him. Seraphimon let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I did have a hard time noticing the wedding guests with such a beautiful woman standing in front of me." He admitted. Ophanimon gave him a sly look.

"Oh really, should I be jealous of this woman?" She asked teasingly. Seraphimon let out a chuckle at her joke and pulled her into an embrace.

"You know you're the only one for me." He told her.

"If anything," Dynasmon said, "You should really be more concerned about the dreamy looks LordKnightmon was giving Seraphimon." He gave the knight beside him a scolding look, "I know I was." At being accused of this, the pink knight climbed his hands up the other knight's shoulders.

"You shouldn't be jealous. I would never think of leaving you for a man who obviously wouldn't be interested in me." The pink knight whispered. The rest swore they saw Dynasmon blush under his armor.

"LordKnightmon, please, what will Seraphimon and Ophanimon think of us now?" He asked his partner, making LordKnightmon pout.

"But you brought it up." He pointed out. Ophanimon laughed at the fighting couple.

"Don't be concerned, I support love in all its forms. I won't think any less of either of you because of this." She told the two. Seraphimon nodded in agreement.

"If anything, you should be more concerned about what Cherubimon will do since he's the more conservative of the Three Great Angels." He said, his glace turning to the Digimon in question across the room. The rest of the group followed his gaze towards the pink beast type angel who was currently watching the egg on the pedestal. Ophanimon let out a sigh.

"He still doesn't seem to fond over the two of us being married." She said.

"I think that's because he's in love with you dear and is jealous of me." Seraphimon told her. They watched Cherubimon some more, as his interest in the egg seemed to grow. He smiled at it, having noticed something.

"Everyone," He called out to the room, "The egg is starting to shake!" Everyone in the room huddled the best they could around the pedestal. Seraphimon and Ophanimon ran to either side. Ophanimon had a big smile on her face and she watched cracks develop on the eggs shell. Then with a puff of smoke, the egg hatched leaving a small white Digimon sitting on the pedestal. It had a curl of white hair on its head and two small golden wings on its back. It's round black eyes were enough to send the crowd into a fit of "Aww"s.

"Putti, putti!" It chirped. Ophanimon gently picked her child off the pedestal as she embraced it in her arms.

"Well it looks like our child is a Puttimon." She commented as she turned to her husband, "Isn't he just adorable?"

"He sure is." Seraphimon agreed, taking the child from his wife's arms. "I'm sure he'll grow into a fine angel just like his father." Ophanimon pouted at this commented, making Seraphimon gulp, "And you dear." With a smile, Ophanimon embraced both her husband and child. Unfortunately, this family moment was soon broken up when a dark figure wearing a pointed hat and cape entered the hall. No one panicked though, as this Digimon was actually an old friend of Ophanimon.

"Lady Ophanimon, congratulations on becoming a mother." He said as he approached the family. Ophanimon looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you Wizarmon." She said to her friend, "That means a lot coming from you, but I have the feeling that is not why you are here right now." She heard Wizarmon let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, you are right about that." He said. The look on Ophanimon's face became more serious.

"What has happened?" She asked him.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but HolyAngemon has been acting rather suspicious tonight. He's been sneaking around the castle, looking like he's trying to find something. He's attacked any guard who's approached him. Finally, it seems he's heading towards the core."The wizard explained.

"What business would he have with the core?" Cherubimon asked. Seraphimon stepped forward.

"I don't know, but I think we should go find out." He told his two fellow angels. He then turned to Imperialdramon, "Could I also ask you and the Royal Knights in attendance to accompany us?" Imperialdramon nodded and motioned to the Royal Knights. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon turned to each other and nodded. Wasting no time they fused into Omegamon and followed after Imperialdramon along with Dynasmon and LordKnightmon. The other Royal Knights in attendance, consisting of Magnamon, Dukemon, and UlforceV-dramon were not far behind.

The group passed through various corridors in the castle. They made their way down a large staircase leading to a tunnel lit by torches. It wasn't long before they reached the core, which was being observed by HolyAngemon. As they approached, Seraphimon spoke.

"HolyAngemon, what do you intend to do with the core?" He asked the angel digimon before him. HolyAngemon turned to him.

"I intend to destroy it." He told him in a serious voice. The group gasped.

"But destroying it would destroy the whole world!" Ophanimon pointed out, "Why would you want to do that?" At this question, HolyAngemon let out a cold laugh.

"Must you ask such a thing?" He asked her, "Do you not see all the suffering in the world? For years I've watched as countless Digimon deal with despair. Everyday there are Digimon who are helpless as they are tortured and killed. Or forced to watched their family or friends die. Digimon that know nothing but loneliness. Digimon who are hungry everyday, unable to find food. Digimon that struggle just to survive so that the next day they can live in despair again. I keep wondering to myself what I can do to help these Digimon, but I know there is nothing. But now I know, I can help them by ending it all. If there is no world, there is no suffering. I will be a hero to them all."

"But destroying everything won't solve anything." Ophanimon told him, stepping towards him, "You got to reconsider." HolyAngemon raised his right arm, drawing his sword, Excalibur, from his arm.

"Don't try to stop me!" He called out as he swung at her.

"Watch out!" Omegamon called out. He jumped in between Ophanimon and HolyAngemon with his Grey Sword drawn, blocking the blade. HolyAngemon jumped back.

"You dare challenge me?" He swung again at Omega, only to be blocked again. After blocking, Omegamon swung at the corrupted angel with his own blade, which was blocked. The two continued their duel like this. Finally, after a while, Omegamon managed to knock HolyAngemon to the ground. Dynasmon and LordKnightmon were quick to grab him. Dukemon approached him slowly, looking him up and down.

"To end all the world's problems by destroying it is a foolish idea." he said raising his shield and pointed it at the angel, "This Dukemon will not forgive such insolence! Final Elysion!" A beam shot from his shield, but before it could hit the corrupted angel, HolyAngemon began to glow with a dark light which absorbed Dukemon's attack. When the dark light faded, HolyAngemon had been replace by a demon like Digimon. He wore a green hood and a gold mask. He had red demonic wings on his back.

"He evolved into Murmukusmon." Imperialdramon commented. Everyone stared at him, wondering how this new event would affect things. Murmukusmon grinned.

"What? Are you all scared now?" He asked mockingly with a laugh, "But I guess you should be, because now I have the upper hand. Gehenna Flame!" Flames shot from his mouth at the group. Those with shields blocked the flames, allowing those without to take shelter behind them. Finally the flames subsided.

"Everyone attack!" Seraphimon ordered. One by one the Digimon launched their attack. With swift movements, Murmukusmon dodged the attacks.

"Damn he's fast." Mangamon commented.

"How should we fight him?" UlforceV-dramon wondered. The demon before them let out a laugh.

"Just give it up. You won't defeat me." He said as he turned back to the core, "Now parish along with the rest of this world." Before anyone could do anything else, a sound came from the end of the tunnel.

"Putti putti putti!" Everyone's head turned as Puttimon flew down the tunnel, stopping in front of Puttimon. Ophanimon started to panic.

"Puttimon!" She cried out, "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" Murmukusmon laughed at the small baby.

"Are you guys really so desperate that you are sending babies after me now?" He asked amused, "Well here's what I think of that!" With no hesitation, he punched Puttimon to the ground.

"Putti!" The baby Digimon cried out in pain. This enraged Ophanimon as she leapt forward.

"You monster! Sefirot Crystal!" She cried out, launching her attack at close range. Murmukusmon side stepped the attack.

"You'll need to have better aim then that." He told her, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. He grinned at her evilly, raising his arm to hit her. Suddenly he was struck in the side. He turned to notice Puttimon was back in the air. "Stupid baby, doesn't know when it is outmatched."

"Puttimon, get out of here!" Ophanimon cried.

"Oh, he'll be gone soon enough." Murmukusmon said as he prepared to attack the baby once again. Before he could do so though, Puttimon began to glow. With a flash of light her grew into an angel child. The child had short blond hair with white wings coming from the side of his head. Ten white angelic wings came from his back. He wore a white tunic and a holy ring on each wrist and ankle. There were several purple marking on the left side of his body. Everyone was shocked.

"Puttimon evolved already?" Ophanimon was in shock, her jaw hung open.

"I knew he took after me." Seraphimon said proudly, despite the dangerous situation they were in. Murmukusmon chuckled.

"Big deal. He's still just a child." He said, turning to the child, "There's no way he could stop me." The child was unfazed as he stared at the evil Digimon that was holding his mother in a death like grip.

"Let go of my mother." He told the demon in a serious voice. Murmukusmon blinked. The child continued to stare at him, "Let her go now." Murmukusmon couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you make me, kid." He mocked.

"Very well then. You asked for it." The child calmly rose his arms. "Grand Cross!" Ten orbs formed into a cross and shot at Murmukusmon. The demon, thinking this would be harmless, made no effort to dodge. Needless to say he was quite surprised when the attack hit him with such power and force that he instantly lost his grip on Ophanimon and was knocked to the ground, barely able to move. Everyone else was amazed by what just happened.

"What the hell!" Murmukusmon finally cried from the ground, "Kids are not supposed to be this strong!" Slowly he got to his feet. "You won this time, but I will win one day. None of you know what I have planned, but you will know soon enough. When that day comes, you will wish you had let me win today." With these words he vanished in a puff of smoke. With the demon gone, everyone turned to the child angel who was currently helping Ophanimon back up.

"I'm sorry about that, mother." He said as he helped her up, "But it was the only way to make him let go of you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, "But what kind of Digimon are you? That was rather impressive for a child."

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself." He led Ophanimon back to the group. He backed away and bowed, "Everyone, I am Lucemon."

* * *

**Well there's that chapter. Have no idea when or if I will ever continue this as I'm facing writters block with this. Just review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
